


The Nightmare

by 0ya_script4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Coma, Death, Depressing, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Family, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Hunk is your Husband, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Lance is your brother, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not real, One Shot, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Pain, Reader-Insert, eality Check, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ya_script4/pseuds/0ya_script4
Summary: Will I ever see him again?Is this even real?Everything feels so real. I feel as though this pain can not be faked.I don't think I'll ever see Hunk, my husband, again.... nor my brother Lance.Is this a nightmare? Or is this reality?





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted ao3uzer45 to post this, and they did, but I decided to make my own AO3 and post it here! I hope you will all get something out of this one shot.

I was lost in New York on my honeymoon. My new husband who was with me vanished in the thickness of the crowd.

The crowd around me feel as though every touch, innocent or not, made me want to throw up. I felt the suffocating noises of them all, the laughing at a grown human panicking in the heat of people. I've never been good in crowds in general let alone--well, alone. Knowing full well that there were two of us not five minutes ago. I felt a darkness circle my throat as I was beginning to be unable to voice my concerns, my knees becoming weak with all the whispers and scoffs from everyone staring at me. My lungs began to fill with dazed air as I felt light headed and ready to fall.

I heard a familiar voice call out to me, yanking me from falling to the ground I called out to them, several times. I needed a familiar face right now! I need to get out of this crowd of strangers. My eyes began burning and throat on the brink of bleeding I was screaming for them so much. I was stuck right where I was, in the heart of the crowd and then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I was met with the caring face of someone I did indeed know, or had this nagging feeling in the back of my head that I knew him. He promised to take me back to my husband, and I didn't think anything of it because I know him. We walked and walked, so much so I thought he was taking me out of the city. My breath was failing to come back to me as I ran by his side trying to catch up to him, his legs long so his stride was much larger than my own.

We landed in central park where I saw my husband waiting for me. I waved and went to call his name to tell my husband that I was okay but a white van drove in front of us.

Two men walked out, taking the man who saved me from a breakdown and knocking me out.

~

I woke up to a cellar, voices that I never heard snarling at me and calling me demeaning names. Not that I wasn't used to people calling me names, my life was indeed not the best lead life. The names they called me were nothing new to my ears. The man who was taken with me was in the same room but across from me chained up, shirtless. I was chained but only behind my back.

When he came to he laughed and we talked for a bit as if we were childhood friends or something. We began throwing ideas out where we were and joking around why people would kidnap us, of all people. We actually made a joke out of the situation, it was comforting.

The people who took us did _not_ like that.

They barged in, the large metal door creaking and grinding against the floor as it opened in haste.

They condemned us for laughing at the matter and kicked me in the stomach. The man who I knew called out, _"No stop! Don't hurt them!"_ but that only edged the men on. They beat me, my breath wavering and, even though I'd never broken a bone before, I knew a few ribs were broken.

 _"Are you okay?"_ he asked, after the men left, his voice shaking and in my haze I thought I could see tears falling down his face. I knew I couldn't voice anything, for some reason, so I gave him a kindergarten thumbs up. _"We'll get out of here,"_ he said as if it were a promise.

~

Day after day the men entered and beat me up, earning screams and pleas from my familiar.

Months passed by, and in entered the boss.

 _"We have your child,"_ he said into a phone that was on speakerphone _"1 million and we'll return 'em."_ he gave me a look as if knowing my family didn't have anything remotely close to that.

 _"keep them,"_ a robotic version of my sister's voice came over, rough and course as if she'd been crying _"they've always been a hinderance to us."_ he thought I'd fall for a simple trick like that. He thought that after that I'd listen to him and cater to his wants and orders.

I shook as the boss flattened me out with his boot to my face. He laughed as he disconnected the line.

_"Ya hear that? You ain't needed, you're a hinderance."_

I didn't say anything, just letting out a breath and smiling. Knowing full well that my family was doing everything in their power to find me. I said nothing to him earning a less than pleased face from him. The boss left with a grunt and slammed the door behind him with a ear piercing metal against metal shriek.

~

The boss made it his job to come in and tell us that the new year had come. And every new year he'd bring in the "newbies" and let them have their way with the both of us. Sometimes they'd force us to have at each other.

 _"We'll get through this...."_ the familiar said smiling, _"I'm Shiro, by the way."_ He said as if he finally realized I couldn't place his face anywhere in my memory.

 _"Shiro?"_ I wheezed out now knowing why he looked familiar _"You're Lance's..."_

 _"How do you know Lance?"_ he coughed, sitting up. The men knowing we had no hope of escape by now so they had let us live unchained for a while now.

_"He's my older brother... I'm _____."_

Shiro seemed completely shocked that he had not connected me and my caramel brother. We didn't look that much alike anyway, but we had met at least once when he came to get Lance back in high school. After that, Shiro made it his duty to get everyone on him. To help me not be the main attraction. But... he didn't help me. He ended making everything worse.

~

The boss walked in, laughing in hysterics as he pointed to Shiro and told him men to 'bag and dump'.

 _"What?!"_ he voiced looking to me and then back to the boss

 _"We're givin' ya back, boy."_ the boss laughed _"you make my men tired too much, and this youngin'-"_ he pointed to me _"still has s'more use to 'em."_

 _"You can't take me!"_ Shiro pleaded

 _"Shiro..."_ I said in a huff and a sobbing _"Go back to Lance."_

_"I'm not leaving you here!! I'm not letting them--"_

_"Not a decision which you can make."_

The boss dragged Shiro out. Shiro was kicking and screaming as if he were a toddler. They threw him into a body bag and then closed the door.

I was alone. Alone in the room in which I had shared with Shiro for years.

~

Another two years passed, alone. My body now adjusted to how they sought fit, I was looked after _thoroughly_ by each and every guard. Size after size. Girth after girth.

There were days when I couldn't walk and days I couldn't talk. They beat and abused me to let out their own anger, and to be honest I became accustomed to angry men coming in and venting their anger out on (or in) me.

At one point I even considered how life would be if I returned to my husband's side. Would I ever be able to be held by him again? Would I ever be able to be touched or even looked at without thinking of this bunker? How would I react to dark places? Raised voices? Crowds? How could I ever look at Lance or Shiro again? How could I do anything ever again?

How could I live my life again?

~

The boss came in earlier to tell me that the seventh year of my capture had arrived. No one came in to celebrate with us, but he still celebrated. He left the room with a grin on his face and a curse rolling off his lips. He locked me in a small closet and locked it from the outside, telling me to stay still and quiet.

 _"_____!!"_ I thought I heard my name. But I knew it was impossible for anyone to find me, especially after they just moved me. _"_____!!"_ I hear it again.

My mind went right to thinking that this was a trap. The voice was deep and husky, a voice I didn't know. The voice ruptured the halls and demanded I locate myself with a voice of my own just as loud. But I was afraid.

 _"Lance, maybe they're not here,"_ I heard Keith's unaged voice. Keith, my husband's roommate, while they were in college, was here and he was talking to my brother? How did they find me? How did they know where to look?

 _"We have to find them for Hunk,"_ the foreign voice spoke again answering Keith, " _Hunk will be heartbroken if we gave him this much hope after all these years and came up empty!"_

 _"You'll be affected too, Lance."_ Keith pointed out _"we've been looking for them forever... maybe there is nothing left to find."_

_"Don't talk like that!! _____!! Can you hear me?!"_

I couldn't make a loud noise, I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. By the time they were outside the room the boss had opened a loose panel in the back of this closet and loaded me into the vehicle.

I was so close to seeing my brother.... I was SO close to being reunited with my husband... but, for some reason, luck was not on my side.

My hands cuffed behind me, and my eyes staring at everything we were leaving behind...

~

We landed in a new place. A brand new place to hold me. I have no idea why these men want me, I'm nothing special, I'm not the child of a diplomat. My father is an electrician, he wired my entire home town and my mother is the local baker. My family is known but only because there are too many children in my family who all liked to get in trouble, for some reason (Lance and I being the babies of the family). Even though we're the babies of the family we're both well into our 20's by now.

~

It took two more years before there was a small sliver of hope, again. Two guards were shot right in front of me, from a long distance. I was out of sight from the windows so I have no clue who had to kill those men, but it was an amazing shot nonetheless.

The boss ran in bleeding, his wound looking terrible, but he was good enough to order three others to run away with me. That's when I saw him for the first time in 9 years.

He stabbed the boss and walked into the room.

 _"LANCE!"_ I was able to scream as I was being thrown into the vehicle. He looked so much older. He looked kind of like Dad, actually. His brown hair shorter than when I was home, his shoulders broad and build thick. He looked like he'd gone through years of extensive training. Three letters painted his chest: FBI.

 _"_____!!!"_ I heard him scream back followed by precise gun shots taking one of the men down.

But we drove away before he could save me. My name being screamed as he ran after me. That's when a chase ensued. I heard Lance screaming my name as he, and a reckless driver, drove after me. The men driving the vehicle taking me away shot at their tires and made Lance have to stop to keep his life. He yelled towards me, obviously not okay with me being so close to come home and yet... I didn't return home that day.

~

Ten years arrived faster than I wanted. I'm about 30 now. The men with me had passed me along to newer models saying that I was too much to handle because I had a family in high places (though I have no idea what they are talking about). The new guys told me to call them "Galra" as they were brutes and whatever they did was going to be out of this world.

They were right.

They beat me so hard I was seeing stars, and gasping as if I were in space and my head were about to explode. They choked me and beat me just like the men before me, but unlike the men before me they didn't have an escape plan if Lance and them came after me.

~

It was half way through my tenth year, a half a year with these new men. I was thrown into a box ready to be shipped and I was even loaded into a truck.

 _"Where are they?!"_ I heard a deeper version of my husband's voice, noticeably coated with contempt and tear ridden

 _"That old thing?"_ The new guy asked _"Probably dead,"_ his laugh followed by a gunshot

 _"Lance?!"_ my husband's voice rang in hatred _"He knows where _____ is! Why did you shoot him?"_

 _"I'm not in the mood to play games. We already have the other two in custody, if they have _____, they'll be in this facility."_ Lance's voice sounded tired and done, sounded as if he were about to give up if I were not found with this search.

I felt the box being moved, the box I was bound and gagged in.

 _"What could they possibly need a box so big for?"_ Keith's unaged voice questioned as he dropped me a little rough. _"Could it be weapons?"_

 _"Who knows, just load it up and we'll check it when we get back to HQ."_ Lance monotonous voice said slowly fading as if he were walking away.

This was the moment. I let out a breath as two people picked up the box again and began to carry me. I wiggle my hands-free of the rope, hope rising in my stomach, and took off my gag.

 _"HUNK!"_ I screamed with my scratchy voice as I banged on the top of the case. _"Hunk!! Save me please!"_

There was a long pause as if they didn't believe it was my own voice, and to tell the truth, I didn't even recognize my own voice. It had aged so much.

 _"OPEN THE BOX!"_ Hunk's voice shrilled in terror as the box was placed down gently.

 _"What's going on??"_ I heard Lance's voice join in as if he was returning in a rush

 _"Lance... I think they're in...here.."_ Keith's voice sank into the woodwork if the box with slight happiness.

 _"Open. The. Damn. Box."_ Lance ordered

I heard fumbling. Heavy breathing, and Hunk repeating _"Please be in here..."_ over and over again.

My voice was shot, I know that I could hardly say anything over a whisper. I knocked a few times on the walls as they used a crowbar to open the box.

Light flew in, I had to cover my eyes and almost hiss at the pain of light on my retinas.

 _"_____?"_ Hunk's voice cried as his huge hands lifted me out of the box with ease, _"This isn't a dream right??"_

 _"Hunk..."_ I wheezed out as I finally was able to open my eyes. He's so much older. His chin broad and dressed with a thick beard, his brown eyes round and lively with tears pouring out bags dressing the underside of his eyes. His curly hair now long and in and top bun and the headband I had given him a long time ago holding the bun in place. His Adam's apple quivered as he took off his jacket, revealing his shaped and muscular body, and covered my bare shivering body. He held me tight as he sobbed into my shoulder.

 _"We found you!"_ he wept as his hands shook and he fell to the ground with me in hand _"We finally found you."_

There was a long crying party, Lance wept without touching me, terrified of breaking me due to how thin I looked.

But then I opened my eyes, back in the box. Still trapped. Being found by my husband and brother was a lie. The men never caught. I was still here in this nightmare that is my life.

This is real right? This is my life, right? There's no way that this can be a lie because it's so damn real.

I silently cried to myself in that box.

~

I was taken to a place close to the ocean, the smell slightly calming and familiar as if I was but two houses down from my own.

There was loud noises of struggle and swearing outside of the room I was chained in. Not even a month had passed and there was already more noise than there had been in a whole year for me.

In entered the new boss, his angered voice condemning whoever he had now. The door caved in with a kick and a figure with a black hood over their face entered screaming. The boss slammed the body in a chair that appeared in front of me. Tying them with rope to the chair and then leaving.

 _"Where am I?"_ The man called with his unaged voice.

 _"Keith?"_ I whispered to myself, not wanting to accuse him of being Keith. Keith's been through enough in his life, let alone getting kidnapped by these brutes.

 _"Let me introduce you,"_ The boss walked back in with a box of... instruments... closing the door behind him. He placed them right beside me, smiling at my lack of reaction. He walked over to the figure who I assumed was Keith, with a knife in hand he tried to threaten the other to cave in anxiety. But they were unresponsive as well. He quickly took off the black hood, hiding the person's face. _"I think you two know each other..."_

 _"_____?!"_ It was indeed Keith

 _"Keith..."_ I let out a sigh as my heart dropped

 _"You bastard, let them go!"_ Keith struggled against the ropes, burning his skin slightly at the friction _"I'll get you out of this, _____, don't worry. We'll get you back to Hunk and Lance."_

_"You really shouldn't give empty promises, child, that's what your brother apparently did."_

_"Shiro?"_ Keith questioned, his eyes shocked and his body trembled _"What about Shiro?" \_

 _"I only know what the others told me. He promised your friend over there that they'd protect them at all costs."_ The man smiled a yellow smile, _"It didn't work out well for him."_

 _"You--!!"_ Keith went to threaten him but the knife in his hand got really close to Keith's neck. He shut up as if knowing his place. The boss praised him through empty love as he then moved towards me with the knife _"Leave them alone!"_ Keith called struggling again as if his toned muscles would tear through the several layers of rope and duct-tape.

Keith watched him use me as he does every day, how every move he made had me like putty in his hands. Keith was mortified when the boss left, he was lost for words and looking away from my motionless bruised body. I didn't want him to see me like that... I didn't want him to know what I went through.

 _"Shiro's alive..."_ he said to me _"He's in a coma, though...he has been since we found him half dead in the park where you two were kidnapped. The doctor says it doesn't look good for him and that his brain is close to being gone."_

I didn't say anything to that. And I didn't speak to him for a whole week, I only listened to him. After that week was over the men took him out and told me that they released him just as they had released Shiro.

~

Time went by, I have no idea how long as the men didn't care to celebrate the new year with me. They didn't want just the new year. I woke up and fell asleep in their arms, cried and wept knowing that no one I loved was going to come get me if Keith too was in a coma.

It's too much trouble to go through for just me.

I'm content dying here... I'm content living in this nightmare of a life until they end up killing me off.  
  


* * *

 

I shot up. My body in pain and Hunk's face in front of me in tears and his brows knit together.

"Are you--"

"Hunk!?" My voice squeaked as I held onto him as hard as I could. His young face contorted into worry as I wept in his grasp, his thick arms encasing me in his grasp and him saying nothing as he held onto me.

"You were having night terrors again," He said "I've been trying to wake you up for hours. I was beginning to think that you were going to never wake up from it."

"I never thought I was going to either..." I whimpered as I separated and encased his lips in a kiss, surprising him with my affection. I was never one for kissing, never one much for lips touching anything, but I had to be sure that this was him that this was real, that he was here. He held the back of my head lightly as he kissed back, closing his eyes and humming into the kiss. I shook as we separated from our kiss, the tears never ending.

Hunk cupped my face and placed our forehead together as he slowly hummed a wordless tune. Not trying to fix my sadness but trying to make me realize that my terror was over. That I was okay. That I was here in his arms and not back in that world.

"I love you," He said not opening his dark hazelnut eyes, tears falling down his deep caramel skin

"I love you too..." I said in a scratchy voice, my tears falling down as well.

"You mean the world to me, _____," he said with a sigh as he then dropped his hands from my face and took my hands in his own, bringing them up to his own face so that he, too, knew that I was here.  
  


* * *

I opened my eyes yet again. Confused and shaken. My eyes pouring out tears and my body sweaty. I looked around myself and realized that I lay in my college dorm bed. My single college dorm bed. My single self being comforted by nothing more than my own arms and my body pillow contorting itself to my body in pain. My fan screaming in my face and my alarm noiseless. I look down to my body, my 19-year-old body that has never known the touch of anyone, not even against my own will... my body that had yet known even what a kiss actually felt like. I sat up in my twin sized college bed, and looked around in the dark room. My roommate on the other side still asleep, and I looked to the clock: 2:40 pm. I felt around for my phone, thinking that it was but a lie, it had to be a lie. I grabbed my phone and looked at my screen with puffy tired eyes and stared at the twin time. The message from my sister. The realization that I was not from a big family, that I was not related to Lance, that Hunk did not love me, that I was not kidnapped, that Keith didn't find me, that Hunk wasn't there to comfort me....that I was alone. Alone again. I still didn't know what it meant to be loved, I still have no idea what it means to be touched by a man except for my nightmares trying to comfort the idea that the only way a man will ever touch me is if it's against my will.

Everything from the honeymoon to the joke of a man like the fictional Hunk loving me....was a lie...

I woke up as me. The me who apparently I forgot who I really was. I curled into a ball and refused to exit my bed remembering how unlovable this version of me is.

It's sad how bad I wished to fall back asleep into that dreadful nightmare because at least they were desirable. At least they were wanted and everyone was trying to get to them....but this me....this me no one wants. This me is undesirable.

Why am I only desirable in my nightmares?


End file.
